


BFFF

by crazyrabiebabies



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: BFFF, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, M/M, Mario Kart, Name-Calling, based on the bowling for soup song, muke smut, shit gets intense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 15:23:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4751330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyrabiebabies/pseuds/crazyrabiebabies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You'll tell the world I'm gay when you hear me say</p>
<p>that I really and truly feel this way</p>
<p>not that there's anything wrong with being gay</p>
<p>And sometimes we punch each other in the face</p>
<p>like when I hit on your mom and got to second base</p>
<p>I'm trying to say I love you in a heterosexual way.</p>
<p>Luke and Michael fight over stupid things and sometimes they suck each other off</p>
            </blockquote>





	BFFF

You'll tell the world I'm gay when you hear me say

that I really and truly feel this way

not that there's anything wrong with being gay

And sometimes we punch each other in the face

like when I hit on your mom and got to second base

I'm trying to say I love you in a heterosexual way.

"Luke that's not fair your cheating!" Michael shouted, rolling over on the bed so that his upper body was now laying across Luke's body. Luke squirmed underneath Michael's weight, smirking at how upset his best friend was getting over this silly game. Luke winked at Michael, blowing him a teasing kiss. 

"No it's not I'm playing fair and square. They give you the blue shells for a reason you cock," Luke said, putting down his controller and sticking his tongue out teasingly.

Michael threw his controller on the bed, glaring at Luke with true anger in his green eyes. It was not uncommon for these two to fight over silly things like a game of Mario-Kart. They shared many of the same personality traits with one another and often butted heads. 

Ashton opened the door, shouting 'put your dicks away gentleman', before swinging open the door. The two angry boys on the bed glanced over at Ashton before Luke took the opportunity to put Michael in a headlock, thus starting a whole wrestling match. 

Ashton rolled his eyes ,"Will there ever be a day when Michael and Luke can play fucking Mario kart without fighting?" He sighed, "Just wear a condom boys and try not to be too loud this time," he said before shutting the door and leaving the Michael and Luke alone to fight.

"You're such a dumb prick! It's impossible to cheat at Mario kart," Luke growled out before he dug his teeth into Michael's bare shoulder. Michael yelped before he brought his knee up to connect it quickly with Luke's groin.

"I hate you so much," Michael panted out, slightly out of breath from their rough housing. Luke chuckled weakly, flipping the two over so that Michael was laying on his stomach. Luke straddled his back and grabbed a fistful of Michael's bright pink hair, pulling on it roughly.

"Just stop being an idiot," He breathed out heavily, tightening his grip on Michael's hair.

Michael whined softly, high pitch from the back of his throat ending in a guttural moan of pleasure. The tension induced silence hung thick in the air, both boys unsure of how to respond. Michael reacted first by burying his burning red face into the pillow, shifting his hips sightly, willing his hard on to go away quickly.

Luke's grip in Michael's pink locks had relaxed, his large palm now laying flat on his band mates scalp, fingers tangled in the unruly strands of dyed hair. He grinned before, tightening his grip on his friends hair, relishing in the gasp that tumbled off Michael's lips. Luke couldn't see his face but the tips of Michael's ears were burning a scarlet red color which meant his face must've been blood red by now. 

Luke leaned down, laying his bare chest across Michael's smooth pale back. He let his hot breath hit Michael's sensitive ear as he whispered ,"It's not gay, if it's just a favor right?"

Michael let out a small whimper, already feeling so far gone into his lusty state. He had always had a thing for having his hair pulled, and was confident enough in his sexuality for a simple "favor" to mean nothing. "Y-yeah a favor, please do me a favor Luke," he begged, feeling to hot and to horny to even realize what he was saying or doing. They only thing he was focused on was getting off. And fast.

Luke smirked and climbed off of Michael's back, rolling the pink haired boy to lay on his stomach. Nothing could've had prepared Luke to see Michael in his current state of arousal. Michael eyes were blown wide, his cheeks a blotchy red color from all his blushing, his full lips had turned a dark wine color from Michael gnawing on them in anticipation, his chest and stomach were rising up and down quickly with his labored breathing. But best of all, his erection stood our clearly in his loose fitting boxers, leaving absolutely nothing to imagination. 

Luke leaned down, leaving a small feather light kiss to the head of Michael's cock through his spider man boxers. Michael's cock twitched slightly, causing both of the boys to let out small sounds of approval and desperation. Luke started leaving hot, sloppy, open mouthed kisses all along the skin above Michael's boxers, occasionally sucking a bruise into the milky white skin. Michael, meanwhile, was letting out soft breathy moans, his back slightly arching when Luke's relentlessly lips attached to a sensitive spot right underneath his navel.

Micheal whined loudly when Luke finally pulled off his boxers, those whines turning into gasps and moans when Luke wrapped his large hand around Michael's erection, teasing his thumb over the tip. Luke leaned down, licking a fat stripe up the underside of Michael's cock, driving Michael insane. Michael's hands were twisted up tightly in the sheets, his bottom lips sucked between his teeth in a fruitless attempt to quiet his obscene moans.

The blond haired boy parted his pink lips, sliding the head of Michael's cock into his awaiting mouth. He held down Michael's hips, making sure he didn't end up choking Luke, as he worked slowly on getting more and more of Michael into his mouth. He reached the halfway point before gag reflex prevented him from going any further, forcing Luke to wrap his hand around Michael's base and jerk off whatever he couldn't fit into his mouth.

He bobbed his head in a steady rhythm, twisting his wrist occasionally, soaking in the curses and moans falling from Michael's mouth without much thought. 

"God Luke that feels so fucking amazing. Your mouth is so dirty-oh just like that. Fuck," Michael moaned out softly, squeezing his eyes shut. He removed one of his hands from the bed sheets to rest on the back of Luke's head. Luke hummed pleasantly, drawing off of Michael's cock with a small pop, looking down at the wrecked boy with dark blue eyes. 

He smirked, biting his lip ring softly as he drank in the beautiful sight of Michael spread out and desperate for him, "Hm, what were you saying baby? I couldn't hear you over all those pretty little moans."

Luke reached down to slowly stroke Michael's erection, the spit and pre-come making the friction extremely pleasurable to the pink-haired boy. Michael whined, his hips arching off the bed to chase the pleasure from Luke's calloused hand, "Luke please."

The blond haired boy raised an eyebrow, smirking boyishly, "Please what baby?"

Michael finally snapped, impatience winning out as he growled lowly. He grabbed Luke's jaw and brought their faces together, breathing harshly into Luke's mouth as he kissed him desperately. He pressed their foreheads together and moaned out hotly, "Listen Luke, you started this, so you're going to finish it. I by that I mean I'm going to finish in your mouth and you're going to swallow it, got that?"

Luke smirked once again, pulling back to stare at Michael, "And what if I don't little mr bossy pants? You seem to be making an awful lot of demands for someone who is so desperate to come."

Michael flushed heavily and squirmed, "Okay fine," he whined submissively, "You win Luke, just please suck me off, please. I'm so hard it hurts Lukey please." He glanced up at Luke with big, pleading eyes, and that was the breaking point for Luke.

He cursed under his breath and leaned down to quickly take Michael back into his mouth, sucking and bobbing his head quickly, twisting his wrist in perfect rhythm to take Michael apart. 

A gasp fell from Michael's lips as his back arched and his cock twitched a finally time before spilling his cum into Luke's mouth. Luke gagged on the horrid taste of it, but kept his head firmly in place, swallowing as much as he could, letting some drizzle down the corners of his mouth.

Michael breathed out a heavy sigh, laying his head back against the pillows, a happy relaxed smile on his face. Luke smiled shyly at Michael, his cheeks slightly red. Michael opened his arms up and Luke eagerly laid in them. The two were cuddling when Michael used his thumb to wipe off the drying cum off Luke's mouth, a fond smile on his face.

"I love you," He blurted out, a pink blush crossing his cheeks ,"In li-like a heterosexual way."

Luke laughed and kissed Michael's nose sweetly ,"I love you to you prick."

**Author's Note:**

> based off of the bowling for soup song because i cannot listen to it without picturing michael and luke bc they are such little dudebros


End file.
